


Centuries

by acheshirequeen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, just set in the universe, main characters from the series won't appear, tales from the shadowhunter academy isn't canon nor is TDA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheshirequeen/pseuds/acheshirequeen
Summary: Honestly I'm not going to lie, this story was originally something I was writing as a way to fall asleep and then it actually became important to me and developed a plot. I originally posted it on Tumblr, and as time grew on I decided it really needed to be rewritten, so, this is that rewrite. The POV switches between Ches and Balo (none if it is in first person, don't worry).





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not going to lie, this story was originally something I was writing as a way to fall asleep and then it actually became important to me and developed a plot. I originally posted it on Tumblr, and as time grew on I decided it really needed to be rewritten, so, this is that rewrite. The POV switches between Ches and Balo (none if it is in first person, don't worry).

“Do you ever think sometimes they think we’re the bad guys?”

Ches smiles, amused as she turns to look at her parabatai. “What made you think of that, Balo?” She asks, wiping the ichor from throwing knife she borrowed from Balo before offering it back to the girl. She takes it, smiling back.

“Oh, you know, I just wondered what it would be like if we were them. Sometimes that’s very important.” She admits, before frowning, “although I suppose that’s a bad thing, because we’re sympathizing with demons.” The blonde girl then turns, “we’re going to have to tell grandmere, you know?”

Ches nods, “I know.” It wouldn’t be a pretty conversation, explaining why Ches had no weapon on a trip to the mall. A Shadowhunter should be armed always, she supposed, but it hadn’t seemed like it was going to be a big deal in Albany. They weren’t even a major Institute, barely spoken of.

“Did they ruin your new outfit?” Balo asks, and Ches examines the contents in the bag she had left on the ground, it looked okay, nothing damaged. Her lingerie was safe, good.

“Thankfully no, with as much money as Victoria’s Secret costs, I’d be pissed.” She smiles, sure she could afford it, she was eighteen, about to turn nineteen in a couple of months - she was getting a salary now her training was done, but regardless. It wasn’t ideal. 

She puts the clothes back in the bag. “Anything else we need while we’re here?” She asks, suddenly eager to end their mall day. Balo shakes her no, grabbing her bags.

“Let’s head home.”

 

\--

“What’s in the bag?” 

Ches pulls the bag closer to her as she enters the house, relieved to see the voice was coming from her twin brother, Jonah, who was sitting on the bottom step. “Oh you know, stuff for tonight.” She jokes, honestly that probably wouldn’t be far off, she’d probably put it on before going to Ivan’s room if she wanted to be in Ivan’s bed tonight - and she did, honestly.

He made the nightmares easier to deal with.

She makes her way upstairs, past Ivan’s room where she normally slept and into her own, she throws the bag on her bed before entering her bathroom to clean up. Acidic or not, demon ichor was not a comfortable substance to be covered in.

After her shower and getting dressed into more comfortable clothes then her hunting leathers, she makes her way downstairs again, heading straight for the kitchen. She could hear Effie’s lessons as she passed. The girl was in the process of trying to get her choice in parabatai approved to come to Albany. She supposed that was where she got lucky with Balo.

After the girl’s parents had died, she came to live with them in the Institute. She didn’t have to fight so hard to get to go to Balo’s Institute for training, she just had to prove they’d be good parabatai through a million and one tests.

Her baby sister did, however, and at fifteen she didn’t have a lot more time to train with her parabatai if she wanted to go through with it. They only had until they were eighteen to decide.

“Ches, you have a second?”

Her oldest brother’s voice interrupts her thoughts, and Ches turns to look at Jamie. “Yeah! What’s up?”

“I heard you went out without a weapon today, grandmere is busy, thankfully, so she sent me to lecture you.” Jamie shrugs, “but between you and me, I’m not going to lecture you. Don’t do it again.”

She smiles, relieved Jamie is being reasonable today - sometimes he had his moments where he was an ass - and she was pleased to hear that he wasn’t currently. “I’m lucky your girlfriend was there, you know. It would have been messy if I had been alone with no weapon.” She admits, and Jamie smiles.

“She’s pretty great, isn’t she?” He asks, and she nods.

“The best.” She agrees, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge. “Don’t break her heart.”

“I won’t!”

“He better not.” She hears a familiar Bristol accent from the doorway, and she turns, grinning, sweeping her eyes down the man’s frame. Ivan’s brown hair was curly today… perfect.

“Hello, handsome.” She greets the man, and he grins back at her.

“Hello, doll. How’d the shopping trip go?” He asks, and she had a feeling he knew exactly what she had shopped for. It wouldn’t be surprising in all honesty, Ivan had a habit of figuring out everything, he was extremely intelligent.

“It went well, the demon didn’t ruin what I bought, thankfully.” She tells him, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Demon?”

Jamie smirks, “you didn’t hear, Ivan? Balo and Ches ran into a demon.” There was the asshole Ches was so used to, “they’re fine, but Ches here forgot her weapon.” He starts for the door, clearly finished, and Ches rolls her eyes at him as he leaves, glaring at his back.

“Sometimes I wonder what Balo sees in him.” Ches mutters, turning to her friend with benefits. Her parabatai had a habit of seeing the best in everyone, she was well aware of that fact, but she honestly wondered what the blonde girl saw in her brother. Ivan doesn’t respond, and she takes a bite of her apple.

Her brother was complicated, but he made her parabatai happy, so she knew not to say anything to her, sometimes she wished the girl wasn’t dating her brother. 

Too many things could go wrong, and she didn’t exactly want to deal with them if they did.


End file.
